ultimate_marvel_vs_dc_infinitefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
About Captain America Biography Storyline Powers and Abilities Super-Soldier Serum: The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and permanently enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human efficiency, and is the most perfect human in existence. Dr. Abraham Erskine has stated Rogers' enhanced condition is "second to none," and described its potential as being "the next step in human evolution," while still remaining completely human, but often called the "perfect man." Nick Fury's intel classified him as Power Level 8. Master Tactician and Strategist: Rogers is a master accomplished strategist. He has been widely known as one of the greatest tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Thor has acknowledged Rogers' tactical prowess and stated that he would follow him "through the gates of Hades." His tactical plan to rescue Namor from the Kree with the Invaders succeeded despite the Supreme Intelligence's mission. He also led the Galactic Council's fleets when they were defeated by the Builders, and planned a retaliation against the Builders, which resulted in the successful liberation of the Avengers. Master Martial Artist: Rogers is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being extremely skilled in numerous martial arts through his training in military training and direction under various private instructors. Additionally, he received training from William Fairbairn and Rex Applegate in close-quarters combat during WWII. Rogers has stated that he is adept at every form of hand-to-hand combat known to man. He utilizes boxing, Judo, Defendu, kickboxing, Jujutsu, Tōde, Aikido, Karate, and various other forms of unarmed combat disciplines, with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. When fighting, Rogers has the ability to use pressure points to subdue his opponents, as was done to Dr.Malus, Professor Hulk, or werewolf Falcon. He is one of the finest martial artists, and ultimate human combatant on Earth, which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are masters of multiple forms or all forms of combat, such as Taskmaster, Wolverine, Iron Fist, Deadpool, or Black Panther. He also defeated a large group of Super-Soldiers while depowered and then defeated many more when his powers were restored, as well as overpowered a boxer augmented by Power Broker, Inc. using nothing but his boxing skills. Rogers trained Iron Man, Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Falcon, Wonder Man, etc in hand-to-hand combat. Master Shield Fighter: Rogers' years of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allowing him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim, being able to estimate its hit and rebound down to millimeter. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Acrobat: Rogers' years of extensive training and vast experience have made him a highly skilled acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Indomitable Will: Rogers is a very strong-willed person. He is able to overcome all forms of temptation, mind control, and resist the effects of extreme pain, drugs, and toxins to a great extent. Rogers accepts his own mortality, and refuses to rob any sapient being of their freedom. During the Destiny War, he destroyed the Forever Crystal, deciding it was too dangerous to exist, despite the many benefits of its power. Rogers is also capable of resisting many forms of mind control; like the powers of the Purple Man, the maddening effects of the Madbomb, and the Red Skull's use of the telepathic brain of Charles Xavier, but fought constantly to maintain his true senses. Expert Marksman: Rogers is a highly proficient marksman and can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim. He is also well-versed in the use of firearms, though he prefers not to use them. Expert Swordsman: Steve is proficient with swords and staffs, but is more comfortable with his shield. Weapons Proficiency: Rogers does not typically utilize weapons other than his shield, but in desperate situations he wields additional weapons to ensure victory. He is proficient in wielding swords, daggers, throwing knifes, staffs, sticks, tonfa, axes, maces and even firearms. Captain America's ending Intro quotes Vs Himself * Captain America 1: I have eyes on Loki. * Captain America 2: I'm not Loki, I'm actually you. * Captain America 1: That's what he always say. - * Captain America 1: You're one of Hydra's clone. * Captain America 2: I'm far more stronger than you. * Captain America 1: But can you lift Mjolnir? - * Captain America 1: Let's see if you still got it. * Captain America 2: I think I haven't planned for this. * Captain America 1: I'm full of surprises. - * Captain America 1: Wearing my cowl? You're asking for it. * Captain America 2: From you? * Captain America 1: From every goon who wants to kill me. Vs Iron Man * Captain America: I can do this all day. * Iron Man: Sorry Steve, I'm taking Bucky in. * Captain America: I won't let that happen! - * Captain America: Tony, there lines we don't cross. * Iron Man: The world changed since New York. * Captain America: No it hasn't, you have. - * Iron Man: Cyborg told me you remind him of Superman. * Captain America: Did he also tell you that you remind him of Batman? * Iron Man: At least you're not an alien. - * Iron Man: Why do you insist in protecting Bucky? * Captain America: Sorry Tony, but he is my friend. * Iron Man: So was I. Vs Spider-Man * Captain America: Okay, this is training day. * Spider-Man: Don't hold back. I can take it. * Captain America: Show me. - * Captain America: Stark told me you skipped practice. * Spider-Man: Seriously? Stark told you that?! * Captain America: I need you to take this seriously. - * Spider-Man: When am I gonna become an Avenger? * Captain America: I need to you to do what you can do. * Spider-Man: Can't this be fun and educational? - * Spider-Man: Well this is gonna hurt. * Captain America: I'll go easy on you. * Spider-Man: I didn't say it's gonna hurt me. Vs Wolverine * Captain America: It's time for a rematch. * Wolverine: If you insist, Cap. * Captain America: This time I'll defeat you, Logan. - * Captain America: Scott gave you the blade. * Wolverine: Don't need to it take you down. * Captain America: Show me. - * Wolverine: What else I gotta do, Cap? * Captain America: Prove you can be trusted. * Wolverine: Fed up with your doubt. - * Wolverine: Look at us, fighting again. * Captain America: I don't do it for my health. * Wolverine: Let's hope not. Vs Thor * Captain America: Do you really think that I can lift your hammer? * Thor: After my days has come, I shall pass Mjolnir to you. * Captain America: Well this should be interesting. - * Captain America: Am I worthy, Thor? * Thor: First, I must test you Captain. * Captain America: This will be a worthy battle. - * Thor: Loki is coming with me. * Captain America: Sorry soldier, Loki is taken by SHIELD. * Thor: Move or suffer my wrath! - * Thor: Because of my respect for thee, I shall end this quickly. * Captain America: I never though it would come to this, Avenger. * Thor: Thou doth still have my respect, good Captain. Vs Hulk * Captain America: Bruce, you're losing control. * Hulk: Hulk's not puny Bruce, Hulk is Hulk! * Captain America: You're too reckless. - * Captain America: How did you get loose? * Hulk: Nothing can stop Hulk. * Captain America: Fury, what is your objective? - * Hulk: RAAAAAAHHH! * Captain America: Bruce, we know you're in there! * Hulk: Hulk will smash you! - * Hulk: What is Hulk's objective? * Captain America: Now it's time for you to get angry. * Hulk: Hulk is always angry. Vs Black Widow *Captain America: I've known you for a long time, Natasha. *Black Widow: I expect nothing less from a living legend. *Captain America: That's why I can't lose. - *Captain America: Which of us stands for justice? *Black Widow: A black widow is a dangerous predator. *Captain America: Let's fight and see. - *Black Widow: If my teammates get in the way. So be it. *Captain America: Why does it always seem that we end up fighting each other? *Black Widow: I've taken down far worse than you. - *Black Widow: I expect nothing less from a living legend. *Captain America: I think I haven't planned for this. *Black Widow: This is gonna be fun. Costumes *Classic (default) *Stealth